The Girl
by Secret Saturn
Summary: The Warners found a girl... who remembers nothing! How will she return to her world from a cartoon world? How will she remember anything? But with the Warners... where there's a will, there's a way! OCXAnimaniacs
1. Chapter 1: A Girl in the Woods

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Where am I?"

Chapter 1: A Girl in the Woods

**A/N: I know I'm writing too many Animaniacs stories. I guess I haven't written a story in so long, that all these idea came rushing to my head when I found something else to be obsessed with (haha :) ). I probably shouldn't start a long one, or even another one for that matter, but I have nothing better to do. I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue on with this one. But, you guys decide. Should I keep going on with this story?**

**Storyline: The Warners found a girl unconscious in the woods one day. When she wakes up, she remembers only her name. Can they help her? Yes, I know, another OC with Animaniacs, just what this site needs. But it's worth reading! (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC, but other than that, I sadly don't own the Animaniacs, all credit goes to their creators. I'm not that funny to own it. **

**oOOo**

Hollie boarded the plane, dreading to go to California. Her family was moving to California because her father had found work there. He had no luck in West Virginia, where her whole life was spent there. She was forced to leave her high school, her friends, her home and her past. It had been a tearful parting, and she didn't want to finish her last two years of high school in another state. She wasn't going to know anybody, and didn't understand why they couldn't wait until she was out. It wasn't fair, but she had no other choice.

Her little brother sat there, playing with his little trucks on his lap. He was only six, a happy bubbly care-free person who didn't comprehend the whole object of moving, and starting a new life. She wasn't sure she could wrap her head around it either. She discreetly changed the song on her Ipod, and stared out the window, towards the long runway ahead of the plane. She sighed.

_Does anybody hear me?_

She got comfortable.

This was going to be a long ride.

**oOOo**

Shaking the bag of peanuts, peering in, she confirmed that she was out and she was bored. She peered over to her father, raising one eyebrow.

"Are we there yet?"

He looked up from his book that he was reading. Linked twice, coming to reality.

"Yes dear?"

"I said are we there yet?"

He looked at his watch.

"Looks like we have about 30 minutes."

She groaned. That was forever from now.

Hollie looked back at the window, twirling her chestnut brown, thick hair.

Nothing but blue skies.

_When will I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt, and a loud sputter coming from the back. For a minute, she didn't realize what was going on, but by the looks on people's faces as a flight attendant dashed down the hall, it didn't take long for her to realize something was wrong.

"D-Daddy?" James looked up to their father, worried.

"It's okay, sport, everything's just fine." This put James at ease, but Hollie caught the uncertainty in his voice. She dared not to question, especially with her little brother next to her.

The flight attendant slipped out of a door, and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience, please stay calm. Everything's-"

There was a more violent shake, and suddenly, more sputter, and then silence. Silence from the sound of what could have been the engines. Hollie looked out the window, and saw the sun barely passing. Next thing she knew, she felt her body shifting upwards, and the sun getting distant.

They were falling.

She quickly slightly, as screams and uproars of panicked people filled the plane. But as soon as she moved, she smashed her head on the window.

She blacked out.

**oOOo**

"Do you think she was from that plane crash?"

"I don't know sis."

"Maybe she should see a doctor."

"Lucky for us, we know one. Here, let's get her out of the woods."

She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She saw three black and white figures, but couldn't detail them out. She felt fur brush up against her, and soft fabric taking her by the wrist.

"Look, she's moving!"

That was all she heard, and she blacked out.

**A/N: This is very short, I know. The other chapters will be longer, I promise! I just started a little something for now. But I wanted to put this as an introduction, to see if people like this. Like it? Should I go on? Please tell!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 2: Welcome home

**A/N:So, I have no idea where I'm taking this story. My first chapter I just posted to see ii anybody liked it. I think I have the solution figured out, but everything else in the middle is a jumbled out. I think this chapter I pretty much have it laid out. I was told I should go on with this story so... I shall! Continue on!**

**oOOo**

The first sounds she heard was beeping, and the soothing harmony took her for a few seconds, and then she realized she had no idea where the beeping came from. She squeezed her eyes shut, before fluttering them rapidly. A blinding light came the first blink, and then more blurriness. She again saw three figures hoarding around her.

"She's awake!"

Once more, she closed and opened them, and saw the silhouettes become clear: right in front of her face.

"Ah!" She jolted back, eying the 3 black and white cartoons in front of her. They had wiggly tails and two ears, black beady eyes, and big red noses. One was taller than the rest, guessing he was the oldest, had on tan slacks and a belt to hold them up. The middle one had a red cap turned backwards, and a light blue turtleneck hugging his body. The youngest, noting it was a girl, had on a little pink skirt with a flower clip in her hair. She look down at her hands and noticed one thing:

She was animated.

"I... I'm a cartoon!" She was freaking out at this point.

"Correction: You're a human being. _We're _cartoons."

"Something's not right... I shouldn't be 2-D..."

"Ahhhh, stop me if I'm wrong but everything here is 2D."

"But" She sighed, and then suddenly grabbed her head. "Ow..."

"You got into a plane crash. We found you in the woods."

"Wait... how could I have been in the plane and then appear in the woods?"

"She doesn't get cartoon logic does she?" Dot whispered to her eldest brother.

"Let's give her a break." He replied back. He redirected his attention to the girl.

"Wait..." She peered at them. "You guys look familiar..."

"We're famous on T.V. The Animaniacs!" The three got into line.

"I'm Yakko!"

"And I'm Wakko!"

"And we're the Warner brothers!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third. But you can call me Dot. I'm the Warner sister. Call me Dottie and you die."

She looked at them strangely. Then she smiled a bit.

"So what's your name?" Wakko asked.

"My name is... um... I..." She thought for a minute. She suddenly felt this wave of confusion over her. She just had realized, she had forgotten her name.

The trio looked at each other and back at her.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but, you have a name right?" Yakko came over and put an arm around the girl.

"Yeah... I think it's... um... Jolly? No, that's not it... Look, all I remember is that my texture was not like this, I think it was 3-D, and my name rhymes with jolly."

"Hollie?"

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it!"

"But... what's the last thing you remember? Don't you have a family? Where did you come from?" Yakko asked, stepping back.

"I don't know! I just remember a blur and three figures talking..."

"That means you have-"

"Amnesia." They shot their eyes towards the doctor who must have been eavesdropping.

"Miss Hollie Stevens is your name. You are a 16 year old girl from We-"

"Wait- you're 16!?" Wakko interrupted, in horror. "I thought you were 12!"

Yakko glared at him and shushed him.

"Anyways, your from West Virginia, and was moving to California when you went down in a plane crash. You-" He sigh, looking down at the papers. "You were the only survivor."

She cocked her head, looking strangely at the doctor.

"Who was on the plane?"

"Your father and your brother."

She shook. She didn't remember them. She didn't know she had a father nor had a brother.

"What about my mother?"

"It says your mother had died in a car accident when you were five." Her bottom lip trembled.

"So I am an orphan?"

The doctor solemnly nodded.

"The only family you have left is your aunt and uncle, as papers show, but we can't dig up information. Looks like you'll be put in an orphan-"

"NO! Don't say that!" She lashed out, tears now running down her face, and her head, pounding. This cause the trio to jump, and then looked back at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but-"

"NO! I am not going to be shoved in some stuffy orphanage, unwanted, and being past around to foster homes like some tennis ball!" She sobbed in her hands.

"I'm sorry Miss Stevens." The Doctor escaped the room.

All the while, nobody paid attention to Yakko, who was rubbing his chin in though.

"I got it!" Yakko jumped up, grinning. "Stay here sibs, make our special friend feel comfortable. As for I, I have some things to workout." He quickly ran out.

They all turned to Hollie, who was completely hysterical at that point. Not, having a clue what Yakko was doing nor what they were doing, they climbed up in her bed with sympathy.

"How am I going to get back to my world? How am I going to remember anything? How am I going to live?" She choked out.

"Now, now, I think Yakko is taking care of that." Dot patted her back, assuring even herself that her brother has something up his sleeves.

It didn't calm her down one bit.

Wakko and Dot looked at each other, worried, before Wakko's face lit up.

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

Hollie looked up from her hands, straight at the eight year old and gave him a strange look. He pulled out his gaggy bag from his shirt, and he received another quizzical face.

"That's his gaggy bag. I'm surprise he brought it today. He has everything but the universe in there."

"B-But i-it's such a sm-small b-bag."

Dot raised an eyebrow.

"There's something called cartoon logic. It means in the cartoon world, there is no, well, what you would call 'logic'."

Hollie redirected her attention to Wakko, who was rummaging through his bag.

"Ah ha!" He pulled out three very well know pigeons.

"Hey! Do you ever think of cleaning in there? I almost suffocated!" A purple aheaded pigeon taunted him, flying right up to his face.

"Maybe you should let it go, Pesto." The gray headed pigeon alarmed, looking at the girl behind her.

"What did you say, Squit?" Pesto turned his attention to the bird.

"Let it go..." He replied, unsure this time.

"Let it go? Let it go!? Are you saying I should just let this kid stuff me in a bag and hold me hostage? Is that what you mean by 'let it go'?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean at all..."

"That's it!" Pesto attacked Squit making them fly out the window.

The teal headed pigeon sighed.

"C'mon Bobby, hurry it up, we're gonna miss the afternoon worms." Bobby looked back at the three, and then flew out the window. By this time, Hollie was giggling.

"Wakko, what did Yakko tell you about capturing living things?"

"Sorry, my bad." Wakko stuck his hand in the bag, making plants, chairs, clocks, games, food, and all kinds of random things fly out. Hollie was cracking up, laughter filling the air, turning the mood upside down

"I can't breathe! Stop it!"

Wakko immediately stopped, cocking his head, with his tongue out, and looked at Hollie with a strange face this time. She laughed harder at his expression, as Dot gave her the same look, and the two turned to each other.

"What did I do?" The brother wondered. Dot shrugged.

"Success! Ladies and gentlemen, I found the answer to half our problem!" Yakko burst through the door. He suddenly stopped at the picture before him.

"I told you to make her comfortable, not kill her." He looked at his sib's clueless faces. He waited until she calmed down, which she took about ten minutes, and he then continued.

"Anyways, I called up Dr. Scratchansniff, worked things out with him and the doctor, and it looks like in a few days, you will be staying with us! First you have some bad bruising that needs to be healed." Yakko eyed the bandage on her head."You had to get a lot of stitches, especially on your head."

Hollie sighed. "Who's Dr. Scratchansniff? Sounds like he came from a perfume store..."

The trio laughed a bit.

"He's our psychiatrist." Yakko answered. "Oh you're going to love Scratchy!"

"You have a psychiatrist?" She asked. "Why?"

"Eh, Mr. Plotz sees us as unstable. I have no idea where he got that from." Wakko was making funny faces as he was rolling around, and Dot went through different medical tools, while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, God only knows where he got that idea from." Hollie replied sarcastically.

"But what about getting back to my world?"

"What do you mean 'your world'?"

"I mean... I don't belong here, I just have some feeling, that I'm suppose to be in a different form..." She looked at her hands again.

"Don't worry, we'll figure that out." He smiled slyly.

"We're the Warners!"

Hollie shook her head in disbelief.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this."

Yakko jumped in her arms.

"Sibs, I have a feeling we're going to like this special friend!"

**oOOo**

"You want me to go up _there_?" Her face was in disbelief, as her heart sank.

"Yup, that's where we live."

"You live in a water tower?"

"Yup."

"But I can't breathe underwater. Besides, that place seems extremely small. You guys must be cramped!"

Dot and Wakko let out a small snicker.

"Now now children, never laugh at the one who does not know. Unless they've never seen Start Wars. Then that's an exception."

"I think you have too much wheel of morality stuck in your head..." Yakko shot a glare at Dot.

"What's the wheel of morality?" Hollie looked at them, baffled. They returned her expression with the 'you-must-live-under-a-rock' look.

"Never mind that. Follow us." The Wakko and Dot climbed up to the top.

"C'mon, it's your turn!" Yakko invited her to go first.

Hollie hesitantly took one hand on the bar, and started climbing. Suddenly, she looked down, and stopped, clenching to the ladder.

"Okay, I can't do this!" She squeezed her eye shut.

"Hollie..."

"No!"

"Hollie..."

"No!"

"You're only a foot off the ground."

She peered down, and he was right; she was only two bars up.

"Acrophobia?"

"Huh?"

"Afraid of heights?"

"What? Pshh, No... Not at all!" She lied.

"It's okay Hol, everybody's afraid of something. Wakko has Coulrophobia."

"What?"

"He's afraid of clowns."

"Clown? Where?" He heard a panicked voice from the platform.

"See what I mean? Now, just keep looking up, or don't look at all."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay."

"I'm guessing you chose the second choice. Now, put your right arm on the next bar, your right foot above the bar it is on."A half an hour later, she got up, followed by Yakko.

"You'll get used to it." Yakko said, going over to the door, grabbing his keys, and unlocking it.

"May I present, the Warner tower home." He opened the door.

As she stepped in and turned on the light. To her amazement, the place was big. They had a couch and a big flat screen T.V in the middle of the floor with some game systems in front of it. A dinning room table sat in the back along with a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, a sink and cabinets. Four other doors laid in the back.

"Woah..." She let out a small gasp.

"Oh wait until you see the other rooms..." The three took her by her hands, and entered the first door. She looked at the room suspiciously. There was three beds, one pink, one red, the other blue, and a big box laid on the other side of the room. The only other thing taking up the room was a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

"In case your wondering, we had a civil war on a how to decorate the room, so, we just decided not to put up anything on the walls. Dot didn't want to see Hello Nurse staring at her, and we don't want Mel Gibson staring at us." This made Hollie giggle a bit.

"Anyways, you can sleep in Dot's bed with her." The four exited the room, and stood in front of the next door.

"This, is where the fun happens." Yakko opened the door, and there was the biggest and most amazing room she had ever seen.

A roller coaster reaching the ceiling dominated most of the room, twisting and turning around. A movie wall sat in the back, which had a table and a Buggs bunny telephone sitting upon it. A waterfall came down where the top of the roller coaster was, and a little boat laid in the lake. A toy box laid in the corner of the room.

"Holy cow..." The trio took her and dragged her out.

"We'll play later. The next door is a closet, and the next is the bathroom. Our tower is your tower. Feel free to do whatever you'd like."Yakko gave a welcoming smile.

"Do you have a tall mirror? I know that's a bit random, but I haven't gotten a chance to see what I look like..." Hollie twirled her hair.

"Wakko?"

Wakko pulled out a tall mirror and placed it in front of her. Her reflection revealed her long wavy brown hair, with a bandage on her forehead. She looked worn and exhausted. She had little sleep due to the fact of worry, and also because she had terrible migraines that would keep her up. This caused haziness in her deep blue eyes. The Warners were kind enough to get a ride to the store to buy her clothes at her request. She wore a graphic tee, which had a fat cat on it, and the word 'meow' right above it in tiny letters which hugged her bit overweight body. They also got her boot cut jeans, and tennis shoes to go along with it. They said Dr. Scratchansniff (whom she hadn't met yet.) felt sorry for her and provided money to get her these clothes, since her old clothes were bloody and torn.

_I have to thank him when I see him._

Surprisingly, she still had her rubber bracelets on, a few with band names on them, which she couldn't even recall who they were. She sighed at her appearance.

_Something's not right..._

"Okay. I'm good." She smiled as Wakko put it away.

"Anything else?" Yakko offered. She had a feeling of gratitude wash over her.

"Yes, just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Thank you."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Second chapter, finished. Sorry if this was an all detail story. I had to release some kind of information. Anyways, do you like music? I do! Guess what the next chapter's going to be about? Music! But little do you know... There's a reason behind that! Mwahahaha! Yay :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: To the Sound of Music

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 3: To the Sound of Music

**A/N: So it doesn't take me long to update. This should be a fun chapter, I love music. You probably won't recognize some of the bands, but I recommend them. Anyways, let us go on!**

**oOOo**

That night, after the tremendously long time it took to get ready, the Warners climbed up in their beds. Hollie was about to scoot in with Dot, but was stopped by all three of them.

"Hold it right there Missy." Yakko stopped her.

Hollie jolted back, afraid she messed things up.

"What did I do?"

"You were the last one in bed."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means you have to tell us a story, and smooch us goodnight."

Hollie looked at all three of them, weirdly.

"What!?"

"Tradition is tradition, no matter who you are."

She sighed. "What am I going to tell?"

"Ooohhhh, how about Goldie Locks and the Three Bears?" Wakko requested, excitedly, with his signature tongue out.

"Umm... I think I do know that one actually."

"Tell it! Tell it! Tell it!" Dot insisted.

"Fine... hmm. Once upon a time there was three bears. Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. Mama Bear made porridge-"

"Why not waffles?"

"...because bears don't like waffles? I dunno..."

"But I want it to be waffles..."

"Wakko, just let her continue!" Dot hushed him.

"Fine, they were waffles." Hollie gave in.

"Blueberry waffles?"

"Shush!" His brother gave him a stern look.

"Yes child, would you like it to be smothered in syrup, whip cream and cherries, along with a side of eggs and bacon?"

Wakko shook his head and was panting like a dog.

"Calm down boy, it shall be so." She laughed a bit at his childishness, and then continued on..

"Well the waffles were hot off the stove. So hot, they actually had pull a fire extinguisher out because they would randomly burst into flames." The comment caused laughter to touch the air.

"So with third degree burns on their tongues, they went out for a walk to let them cool down." She suddenly noticed she was elaborating the story with large gestures, actually acting out the story.

"Later came a little girl with pure locks of gold. Hint the name, 'Goldie Locks.'"

"Hellooooooo Nurse!" The two boys chimed in.

"Boys. Go Fig." Dot rolled her eyes.

"Sure, if your Goldie Locks is whoever this Nurse person is, be my guest." She shot Dot a puzzled look.

"You'll meet her when we go and see Dr. Scratchansniff tomorrow at three." Dot sighed. "Unfortunately, you also get to witness my brothers' uncontrollable behavior."

"Anyways... So Goldie smelt the sweet aroma of the pancakes, and she was very hungry. So she tracked down the smell, and came to the log cabin where the bears lived."She crept over to the imaginary cabin.

"Wait, I thought it was a gingerbread house." He interrupted again.

"Wrong story, that's Hansel and Gretel" Dot replied, much annoyed.

"Well can the house be made with candy?"

"Sure Wakko, they also will have a farm with a giant beanstalk and the 7 dwarfs lives right upstairs." She added with sarcasm.

"Faboo!" Wakko jumped up and down on his bed.

"Now keep calm child before I find the duct tape." She sneered as Wakko quickly laid back down.

"So she knocked, only to find that the door was open, and the house hollow. Following the scent, she was led to the table. There, she found a huge stack of waffle about ten feet high!"

She reached way over her head to elaborate, but it didn't help that she was only 5'2". The Warners caught this, and made them laugh.

"Picking up the fork beside her, she took a huge piece, and ate it. Quickly, she spit it out, grabbed the extinguisher, and rinsed out her mouth. Little had she know that the waffles were still ignited inside. Then, she saw a stack of pancakes, about five feet tall." She again, showed the height, about the height to her eyes.

"She stabbed her fork into a pancake, and bit into it. CRACK!" This made the three jump.

"She looked at the floor, and there were her shattered wooden teeth scattered among the floor."

"I don't think she had wooden teeth." Wakko, once again, butting in.

"I also didn't know she walked into the witch's gingerbread house. But I guess that's how it is, yes?" She grinned. He nodded quietly.

"Oh..."

"She's just messin' with ya." Yakko winked.

"We still need to make her our 'official' Special Friend." He winked and Wakko nodded happily.

"... I'm afraid to ask..." A strange look surfaced, but she quickly shook it off.

"Anyways, after picking up all her teeth, gluing them back together, and putting them back in her mouth, she went to the 3 foot stack of waffles. Slowly, she took a piece, bit into it. The delicious gooeyness of the waffle melted in her mouth. The, she scarfed it down in T minus 10 seconds."

"I can do it faster than that." Wakko crossed his arms, and raised his nose in the air with pride.

"We all know you can Wakko, you were racing Hollie at dinner when I mentioned she naturally eats pretty fast."

Hollie smiled a bit.

"Anyways, after a big long belch, she went in the living room to sit because of her exhausting walk. After finding there was no cable, she quickly skipped that room, going upstairs to find rest." She mimed out going up the stairs.

"There, she saw three beds. She saw a big bed, thinking, 'What a nice looking comfortable bed I could sink into.' Quickly, she dashed and jumped on the bed and POP." She smashed her hands together. "right into the hard floor, as water went everywhere, spouting out of the bed. She never really like water beds anyway." The trio chortled.

"Next, she saw a medium sized bed. 'Surely this one will put me to sleep.' She ran and jumped, then SMACK!" She slapped her hands again. "Right onto a pile of bricks. Hey, she was right by sleeping, she really meant unconsciousness! After her black out, she got up and saw a small, right sized bed to the right of her. She softly crept into that bed, and fell fast asleep."

Hollie, smiled, making a loud, obnoxious snoring sound.

"Meanwhile, with his super sonic hearing, Papa Bear shot his head towards their cabin."

" 'I hear something!' He exclaimed in his big gruff voice.'It's probably your imagination, dear.' His wife replied, busy with picking berries off of the bushes. 'Woman! Don't doubt me! Now go make me a sandwich!' He zoomed off. His wife sighed, picked up Baby Bear, and ran after him."

"He dashed through the open door, peering around the room, all the while hearing the loud snore. 'FEE FI FO PHUM I HEAR THE SOUND OF THE SNORING ONE!' He boomed, but was quickly stopped by the sight of his half eaten waffles."

" 'SOMEBODY'S BEEN EATING _MY_ WAFFLES!' He cried, running into the living room. Mamma Bear ran in, eying the waffles. She looked closely."

" 'Somebody's been eating my waffles.' She looked closely. 'And left chunks of teeth in there too!' She put the whimpering child down. 'And somebody's been eating my waffles, and ate it all up!' He began to cry. They followed into the living room, which was strangely neat. They saw Papa Bear zooming up the stairs."

"With fire in his eyes, he looked straight at his flattened bed, as he felt cold water seep at his feet. 'SOMEBODY'S BEEN SLEEPING IN MY BED!' He yelled. 'AND FLATTENED IT LIKE A PANCAKE!' Soon his wife and son came in. 'And somebody's been sleeping in my bed, they messed up the sheets!' The baby went over to his bed, in fear, as the girl in the bed jolted up at the commotion."

" 'OUT! OUT! OUT!' He exclaimed, and the girl jumped up, jumped from the window, and climbed up the beanstalk, where she was never heard from again until Jack and Gretel found her later with her pet goose. The end." She bowed politely, but the only reply she got out was soft snores coming from the other end. She smiled.

"At least I don't have to kiss them. Awkward..." She turned out the lights, and climbed in Dot's bed."

**oO A few hours later Oo**

_Smack._

Dot jolted up, grabbing her throbbing face. It took her a minute to notice Hollie was hogging up the whole bed, snoring loudly, with all the covers. Before she could move an inch, Hollie took her, and snuggled up close to her.

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" She screamed. To much of her surprise, Hollie was a heavy sleeper like her brothers. She just simply rolled over.

Mumbling, she took her own pillow and an extra blanket, and slept on the couch.

"I'm not doing this again."

**oO That morning Oo**

"Boingy, Boingy, Boingy." The two brothers jumped on Dot's bed.

"Breakfast time!" Yakko chimed. Hollie groaned and put the pillow over her head.

"I don't wanna get up..."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah..."

"Then get up!"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"It's too early..."

"Nonsense." She pulled her out of bed, where she just flopped on the floor like a jellyfish.

"Can I get my mallet out?" Wakko asked, hopefully.

"What?" Her face shot up towards Wakko, who was looking back down at her with a smug grin and his tongue sticking out.

"Well I guess you should get up before I give him permission..."

Hollie jumped to her feet and ran out.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Have a nice sleep?" Dot pouted.

"Yeah... It was great. I haven't slept like that in a while." She stretched.

"Well I'm glad you had a great night sleep. You took up the whole bed! Then you tried to cuddle with me!" She glared at the older girl, who gave her a cheesy smile.

"Um... Sorry?"

"Don't mind her, she's not a morning person." Yakko rolled his eyes, coming out of the room with his brother.

"Who is?" Hollie shrugged.

Dot sat and glared at her, and then at her brother.

"I am _not _sleeping with her again, she will sleep on the couch!" She exclaimed.

"Now, now sister sib, be nice..."

"She tried cuddling with me! Do you have any idea what that does to my hair!?" She crossed her arms.

"It's okay, I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind." She smiled a little, sitting down. Yakko came over, putting stacks of waffles on the table.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but isn't this a bit much?"

Yakko and Dot looked at her, then Wakko, then towards each other.

"Hollie, I would like you to meet Wakko, Wakko, Hollie."

"Oh... right." She took their notion, for she had forgotten about dinner last night.

She took a few waffles, and put it on her paper plate and plastic fork. They explained they couldn't have real dishes, silverware, nor cups because Wakko would just eat them.

Wakko took a huge stack, and ate them in one bite, while she just shook her head and laughed.

"I like you dude. You're awesome."

Wakko stopped, and cocked his head with food still stuffed in his cheeks.

"Waff If doof?" He said, with his food in his mouth.

"Swallow, nobody can understand you." Dot replied.

He swallowed, still looking at Hollie.

"Nothing, Wakko, just nothing."

Dot peered at her bracelets.

"Tenth Avenue North and... Disciple?" She cocked her head.

"Who are they?" Hollie stared at the bracelets, dropping her smile.

"I... I don't know..." She started to play with them.

Finishing up, Yakko cleared the table, and pulled out the laptop.

"They sound like band names. Let's look them up." He started up his computer and brought up Youtube. He typed in 'Tenth Avenue North'. He clicked on the first one, which was 'Tenth Avenue North – You Are More'.

They listened intently, taking in the words.

"Wow, this is depressing and inspirational." Yakko scratched his head.

"Are they Christian?"

"I'm thinking yes." She replied.

"So your Christian?"

"Um I guess. I don't remember..."

"You're not a Jehovah Witness are you?" Dot raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

"Good, because we would have to have had a little fun." The three grinned.

"I... I don't want to know." She giggled a bit.

"But this song..." She looked down. "Is familiar."

"You are more than the choices that you've made, you are more than the sum of your past mistakes..." She sung the whole chorus perfectly.

"You mean, you remembered the lyrics?"

Hollie snapped out of it.

"What?"

The three look at each other.

"Hm... interesting." Yakko then put in 'Disciple.' Hollie came over to take a look, and she pointed out a video.

"What about Dive?" She asked, as he clicked on the video.

Not realizing his music was up, it blasted through his ears. Yakko struggled to turn it down just a little.

"NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" Yakko shouted over the music. Wakko was clearly enjoying it, banging his head to the beat. Dot, on the other hand, was banging her head on the table.

"This is amazing!" Hollie cried, rediscovering her love for Disciple.

"I will run and not grow weak, walk and will not faint, climb the highest mountain to dive off, and I'll fly high on BROKEN WINGS!" She jumped around, singing along to it. Yakko caught this.

"Hmm..."

The song came to the end, and Hollie, realizing she had been dancing like an idiot.

"This is a Christian metal/rock group. Interesting." Yakko tapped his chin.

"Never heard of that before."

**oOOo**

They walked into Dr. Scratchansniff's office about a half an hour later than they were suppose to because it took Hollie forever to get down. After a huge slide was installed and some convincing took place, she finally got down. It was a nice cozy place, a few chairs, and a blonde nurse sitting behind a desk chewing some bubble gum and reading a magazine. The nurse was quickly swept away by two boys in her arms.

"Helllooooooo Nurse!" They exclaimed, and the nurse sighed, gently putting them down.

Hollie recognized the name from last night.

"Boys... go fig."

"I get it..."

"Do they ever mature?"

"Personally, I don't think so."

"Dr. Scratchansniff will see you soon. Is this the girl he has told me about?" She notion over to Hollie who was looking around the room. Yakko elbowed her, and noticed everybody staring.

"Oh- Yes- My name is Hollie. Nice to meet you." She shook the nurse's hand. Another feeling of familiarity washed over her.

"Nice to meet you too Hollie."

"You're a very pretty lady. Has anybody told you you're beautiful?" Hollie cast a warm smile, as the nurse was taken back by surprise.

She had been called sexy, greeted with Hello Nurse, but never beautiful.

Hollie took a seat, flipping through the magazines. Yakko took out a paddle ball, Wakko kept busy with his video games, and Dot picked up a magazine, pointing out that she was cuter than all of them.

"Miss Nurse, please send the children in." The four jumped up at the sound of the intercom, as the nurse opened the door to his room.

"Please children, take a seat."

"That means sit down." Dot caught Wakko before he could literally take a seat.

"Ah, my guess is that you are Hollie, yes?

"Yes sir." She smiled a bit, a little timid.

"My name is Dr. Scratchansniff. Please, come closer child, I won't bite."

"Only on weekends does he bite." Yakko spoke, directing towards her. This caused her to smile a bit, coming closer, shaking the p-psychiatrist's hand.

"I'm sorry that I have not gotten around to meeting you, I have been a bit busy." He apologized, scribbling down something on a yellow notepad.

"It's okay. I owe you a thank you for the clothes." She gave him a cheesy smile, touching her shirt.

"You can stop acting formal now, it's only Scratchy." Hollie turned to the other three, who was very unfamiliar to being "polite".

"No, I don't mind. At least somebody has some respect around here." He mumbled. "Now, for this session I want to focus on Hollie. I'm quite curious about your amnesia, which your memories may or may not stay." She bit her lip.

_What if I don't remember anything?_

"But no worries, my job is to bring back your memories, or at least help you, yes?" He pushed up his glasses, finally looking up from his notepad, directing his attention towards Hollie.

"Does that mean we can go?" The trio jumped up excitedly.

"No, I need you too." Dr. Scratchansniff gestured them to sit down.

"Now children, where did you find her?"

"But we already told you this!" Dot cried.

"It's okay Dot, he's old, his memory needs to be jogged. I think he also needs to eat more applesauce, but that's just me."

"Jog? I think I can manage that." Wakko pulled out his gaggy bag, and then pulled out a treadmill.

"Wakko put that away! And my memory is just fine and I hate applesauce!" Dr. Scratchansniff freaked out, as Hollie awkwardly squirmed in her seat.

"I need to take notes. Please, let me continue."

"Aw, but I never get to play with the treadmill." He put it back in the bag, and put the bag away.

"You should, you need it." Dot sneered. Wakko pouted.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do to-"

"Guys! I want to go home! I want my memories back! I want my world back!" The trio and even Dr. Scratchansniff was surprise at the sudden lash out. The three stood quiet.

"Please, tell me where you were."

"At the park." Yakko replied quietly.

"Please explain to me everything that happened." Dr. Scratchansniff immediately regretted those words after he said them.

"Well, I woke up before my other sibs that morning. After we all awaken we ate breakfast. We had-"

"I mean when you got to the park, Yakko." The doctor had a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, we got there- You know, let me just show you. Wakko?" Wakko grabbed a white screen from his bag, and switched off the lights. Yakko pushed his brother's nose, and his eyes glowed, revealing a video that started up of a person's point of view. It showed a park, Yakko, and Dot messing around with people, and playing tricks and gags on them. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion, and quickly the view turned where the sound was heard. There was a flash of light, and a large object hurling straight towards them.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's...really a plane!"

People broke out into chaos, starting to scatter out of the way. The view flashed, and the next scene showed them behind the bushes, as a plane came crashing through the park, splitting the plane in half. It was an abnormally large park, and made it's way to the other end, but didn't quite hit the streets. Thank God the people moved right in time. The view showed parts flying, particularly a figure being injected from the airplane into the woods. Quickly, the Warners flew to the suspicious object that landed in the middle of a patch of trees.

Brushing the branches back, Dot appeared to be shaking, as Yakko bent down over a ditch.

"What is it?"

The "camera" moved closer, only to take a step back.

"It's a..."

"Girl." Yakko sighed, looking at the body. There was blood running down her face and arms, her clothes tattered, and the view caught a slow, timid movement of the chest. Dot coward behind her brother's back. Try as he may, his facial expression couldn't help but add a bit of sickness.

"Do you think she was from that plane crash?"

"I don't know sis, but I think she was telling by the freshness of the blood."

"Maybe she should see a doctor."

"Lucky for us, we know one. Here, let's get her out of the woods." Yakko motioned for Wakko to grab the other wrist, and they began to pull her out. Suddenly they heard a moan, and a small movement.

"Look, she's moving!" Wakko quickly dropped her, creating a loud thud, making her hit her head on a log.

She moved no more.

"Good job, clumsy." Dot looked at her brother, annoyed.

"Sorry." He picked her up by the wrist, and began pulling again.

The video stopped, and they packed up the screen, turning on the lights. There, Hollie was shaking, covering her face, with small whimpers coming from her hands.

"Don't do it again... don't do it again..." She cried softly.

Wakko, with a feeling of some guilt, crawled up next to her and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." With his voice filled with sorrow, he looked up at her. She slowly moved her hands, divulging her tear stained face. A tear slipped out when she saw him, picking him up, and softly hugging him.

"It's not your fault Wakko. Thank you." She smiled, as so did he. Dr. Scratchansniff paid no attention to the two, as he was scribbling furiously on the notepad.

Silence filled the air.

"You're soft..." A small chuckle came from her.

"Faboo!" He jumped down, bringing up a shy smile.

"I'm sorry for crying like this..." She quickly wiped her tears away.

"No, no darling. You're fine." He handed her a tissue box.

"Is it okay if I continue?" He asked permission.

Hollie recollected herself.

"Of coarse."

"Good. Now, when you woke up, what's the first thing that ran through your mind."

"Well it was blurry... and then I looked over. So my first thought was: "'What the heck are those fury things?'"

"Yes, I believe that is the first thing that goes through the mind when you see the Warners, no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I realized I didn't know anything until they asked me my name... which I couldn't exactly pinpoint my name... That's when the doctor came in and told me what happened."

"Do you remember anything before you woke up in the hospital?"

"I remember the short time I was awake when they found me."

"Anything before that?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"No."

"Your brother?"

"No..."

"Your mother?"

"No! I told you I don't remember a thing!" She lashed out. "Please, stop..." The doctor sighed, scribbled the last few words on there, and put the pad and pen away.

"Okay, that will be it for our session." Wakko and Dot ran out, leaping for joy. Hollie slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. Please forgive me." She said quietly.

"It's okay. It happens. I shall see you in a few days to see how you're doing." Hollie walked out. Yakko, stood up.

"Come on Yakko!" Dot called from the office.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" He answered back. He then turned back to the doctor.

"What's wrong Yakko?"

"I think there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"When she woke up, she told us we looked familiar. I assumed it was because of our show, but, then we learned she had amnesia. She also went on a rant about not being a cartoon before, how it all looked weird to her. I wasn't really bother by it, until we heard a couple bands we looked up that were on her bracelets. Despite her memory lost, she knew every word to the two songs. I thought you should know."

"Interesting. It seems maybe that the sound of music might be of some kind of medicine to her. What were the names of the songs and the bands."

"The first was 'You Are More.' By Tenth Avenue North, and the second was 'Dive' By Disciple. But if you listen to the second, make sure your volume is down."

His eyebrow raised again, as he wrote the two down on a sticky note.

"Okay. I will give you a task, yes?"

"Depends." He rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Take those two bands, and let her listen to their songs as much as possible. Also, show her some episodes from the _Animaniacs_. She seems to react well, by what your telling me, to things she's familiar with. On Saturday, when we come back, and we will have a special session."

His eyes lit up. Every time they had a "special" session, it was fun. They'd take field trips, do something of their liking, or some sort. It was either that, or Elmira. He shuttered.

"Doc it better not be Elm-"

"No, no, it will only be us."

"Good." Yakko made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep a special eye on her."

He lightly smiled.

"I will." Was all he said, and went out.

**oOOo**

**A/N: And I will stop here. A fun little chapter. I know that some people spell out how Dr. Scratchansniff talks, but I'm not Mark Twain, I can't do that. I also find it very distracting. Didn't understand a word Jim said from Huckleberry Finn. Haha :) Anyways, Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: From Memories to Mystery

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 4: From Memories to Mystery

**A/N: I'm excited to get out the next few chapters! Why? Because they reveal more things! This should be fun. I really don't blame the Warners for messing around with ole Scratchy, it's fun just writing it! -insert creepy insane laugh here- -recollects herself- cool. We shall persist.**

**oOOo**

The baffled trio stared at the ebullient child-like teen cackling her butt off on the floor. Tears shot from her eyes with joy, watching the motion picture in front of her.

"Well it doesn't take much to amuse her."

Yakko regretted putting in one of their old episode of _The Animaniacs. _It was the episode of _Ups and Downs_, and she kept quoting it as it came up.

"Gee, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. It's not that funny."

She ignored the comment Yakko made, but still tried to calm herself down.

Well, that didn't work.

It started up again, and honestly, they thought she had a bit too much sugar in her system.

The sibling looked at each other, and shrugged. Yakko sat back in his recliner, put his feet up, and relaxed himself.His face showed contentment, as Dot caught on. The two watched, bemused at the girl, while Wakko was still a bit crept out.

It took her about ten minutes to calm down.

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" Yakko asked, popping out the tape from the VCR.

Hollie nodded.

"Growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional!" She smiled.

Yakko looked down at another tape, the one with Pinky and the Brain, in the episode _Win Big_. Reluctantly, he put it in, and the theme song for the Pinky and the Brain came on.

"They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain..." The girl started to sing along.

A bit surprise, Yakko caught that she was at first amused, but then, her smile slowly faded. Her voice got lower, and pretty soon, her expression showed a mindless zombie, not paying any attention to the episode before her.

**oO Flashback Oo**

_She looked up to her father, who was sitting next to the young child, smiling and laughing along with his four year old. Her mother came in with a bowl of popcorn, which, her mother caught a little hand diving into the bowl._

"_Enjoying yourself sweetie?"_

"_Pinky and the Bwain!" She giggled. "Funny mouseys!" She clapped her hands in amusement._

_The two parents smiled at each other, as the little girl stuffed the salt snack in her mouth, singing along to the song._

"_Gee Brain, what are we going to do tonight?"_

"_The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try and take over the world!" She mocked the two mice, laughing._

_By the end, she was curled up to her mother, fast asleep._

**oO End Flashback Oo**

"Turn it off Yakko!" His sister pleaded, staring at the shocked face of the girl, who had just let out a small gasp. Yakko dove to the T.V, who, was too late because his brother had gotten there first to turn it off.

"Hollie! Hollie!" The frantic oldest boy shook her. She snapped back to reality, looked at Yakko, got up and ran to the bathroom. They could here soft muffled sobs in there, and they felt terrible.

Dot turned to her brother.

"What happened?" She mouthed. Her brother just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that was a bad idea."

The two younger siblings nodded in reply.

**oOOo **

It was like the pain was new.

It was only thing that clicked, of coarse. But now having some sort of comfort of who she missed, it was like losing both of them at once. The pain was stabbing her in the chest, it was almost hard to breath as reality seeped into her mind. It was slow, it was tragic, and it was almost hard to bare. Tears ran down her face like rain, taking long deep breaths to calm herself.

"It will be okay. It will be okay." She repeatedly told herself.

It wasn't working.

Her breaths got shorter, much shorter, and very hard. Everything started to whirl around her. She shut her eyes tight, and slowly laid herself on the floor.

**oOOo**

The could here her muttering, and then they heard heavy breathing.

"Go get Dr. Scratchansniff, I'll stay here." Yakko directed his younger siblings, as they flew out their water tower door.

"Dr. Scratchansniff! Dr. Scratchansniff!" They ran into the office, catching Hello Nurse by surprise.

"He's in a sess-"

"It's an emergency!" Wakko yelled as the ran into his room, ignoring the toon on the couch.

"Scratchy you have to come quick!" Dot yelled, taking the p-psychiatrist by the hand as Wakko was pushing him from behind.

"Children! I am in the middle of-"

"It's an emergency!"

"Wakko, I have no time for your potty issues."

"No! It's Hollie!" She replied, still pulling him out. He suddenly got worried, looking back at the toon.

"I'll be back, sit tight." He said before being jerked out.

"Miss Nurse, hold all of my appointments until I get back." He ran beside them, climbing the tower behind them.

Opening the door, he saw Yakko outside the bathroom door. Worried, Dr. Scratchansniff put his ear up to the door. He heard heavy breathing.

"It sound like she's having a panic attack." He tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Do any of you have a key?" They shook their heads.

"Wait, Wakko, what about that universal key?" Yakko asked.

"I don't think it works. We tried getting Mr. Plotz's diary open, remember?"

"No time, we have to try again." Wakko took out his gaggy bag, and rampaged through the bag. Eventually, he pulled out a golden key. He then held it up to the door, put it in the lock, and turned it.

It opened.

Dr. Scratchansniff went over to the panicked child, and sat her up. She was holding on to her chest.

"Hollie, Hollie, it's me, Dr. Scratchansniff. Look at me."

The terrified teen slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Good. Do you see that brown handle? The one on the cabinet?"

She nodded.

"Now, do you see the silver faucet on the sink?"

She nodded again.

"Do you see that blue ring connecting the curtain to the metal bar of the bathtub?"

"Yeah..." She spoke.

"What is he doing?" Wakko asked quietly.

"Oh, I saw this in a movie once. He calms her down by focusing her on little things instead of focusing on her situation." He whispered back.

She was now starting to calm down.

"Will you guys fetch me a cup of water?"

Yakko went in, filled a cup with water, and returned, as Dr. Scratchansniff handed her the cup, telling her to drink it slowly. He got up, and pulled the Warners aside.

"What happened?"

"Well, she was laughing her butt off, at one episode, but when we showed her a Pinky and the Brain episode, she blanked out for a minute, and then ran into the bathroom when we turned it off." Yakko explained.

"Hmm, I think I may have a hunch."

He walked back into the bathroom.

"Now. Will you talk to me?"

She slowly nodded.

"What was going through your mind when you were watching T.V.?"

She went through it in her mind again. She took a deep breath.

"I saw my mom... and my dad... I was four... we... were watching... Pinky and the... Brain."

The p-psychiatrist nodded. He was about to ask a question, when he stopped himself.

_I better be cautious, I don't want to upset her._

"Is this all?"

She nodded.

The p-psychiatrist went to stand up, but was halted by the teen speaking more.

"It feels like I just lost them, at the same time. Just that memory, the pain hit me, and now..."

Dr. Scratchansniff looked at her with empathy. He remember when his own parents died, and how it felt to have his world crush.

"I'm nothing." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Look Hollie, you're not nothing, and you have a bright future ahead of you. No matter who comes, or who goes, they only make you stronger."

He remembered the song last night that he looked up, and he whispered something to Yakko, and he scurried off. A few minutes later, he came back with a piece of paper.

"This came to mind..." He cleared his voice and began to read.

"'For I know the plans I have for you.' says the Lord. 'Plans to prosper you, and not to harm you. Plans to give you a hope and a future. Then-"

"'you will call upon me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you.' Jeremiah 29:11-12" She recited quietly. The p-psychiatrist was caught off guard.

She looked up, and then smiled at the p-psychiatrist.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, then stood up.

The p-psychiatrist nodded, and stood up as well.

"My pleasure. Call me if you need anything." He said, and walked out.

"Sorry for the scare guys." She sheepishly smiled at them, and sighed.

"Don't you worry, it's okay." Yakko wished he could say she knew how she felt, but he couldn't. He couldn't bare the very thought of losing the only two pieces of family he ever had. He looked at Wakko and Dot, who were preoccupied with trying to cheer Hollie up.

He couldn't even fathom.

"I know!" Yakko pulled Dot and Wakko aside. They whispered amongst each other, and then directed their attention back to Hollie.

Yakko cleared his throat.

"Now, we have talked and made it official. We shall have a Warner day."

Hollie shook her head in disbelief. In the episodes they have shown her, this was not going to be good.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"Not if you don't get caught."

"Hmm, okay!" She skipped to the door.

"Where you going?"

"...out."

"Not by that way. Ralph will catch you."

She bit her lip. She caught in the episode how they escaped, and it wasn't pretty.

"Goodness gracious, I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry about that, you won't I promise." Yakko thought for a minute.

"Well we have a bunch of balloons."

"Did you not catch the whole 'I'm terrified of heights' thing?"

"Eh. Oh well." The three pulled her to their play room, where they pushed a button on a remote and the whole floor turned upside down. On the other side, there was a bunch of balloons already inflated. They floated in the air while a rope pinned it down. They shoved Hollie in there, and the trio jumped in themselves. The pushed another button, and the roof opened up. Yakko cut the rope and up they floated.

The three looked at the marvelous scene below them. Hollie, on the other hand, was cradled in a fetal position, covering her eyes.

"Just tell me when it's over."

"I can show you the world..."Yakko started to sing.

"No Disney songs!"

"Aw Dot, it's the perfect one..."

"Who likes Disney?"

"Shining shimmering splendid!" Hollie giggled, as Dot shot a glare at her.

"Tell me pincess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Wakko put emphasis on "pincess".

Her brothers, including Hollie, were amused.

She obviously was not.

"Don't make me mallet you guys..."

"Try it..." Yakko sneered.

"Okay, okay, let's not mallet anyone while we're ten thousand feet up in the air, k?" Hollie bit her lip.

"We're not that high, 9,999 feet maybe, but definitely not ten thousand." Yakko grinned.

"You're such a Smart Alec." She smirked, taking her hands off her eyes to look at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." He grinned. He then looked up and spotted a field near by.

"Wakko, now!"

The middle child took out a bag of sunflower seed, grabbed a handful, put them in his mouth, chewed, and spit the inside seeds out. Next, he loaded them in a small bamboo pipe, and started to shoot the balloons, one by one.

"Holy crap, going down." She held herself to the basket as the floated down, kind of quickly, and at the last few feet, crashed into the field.

She untangled herself, and got up.

"What now?"

The three looked each other and grinned.

**oOOo**

"88... 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Hollie slipped out from the tree she was counting on. There she peered the perimeter around her.

_Well they've got to be here somewhere._

She closed her eyes for a second.

_I hear breathing._

She whirled around expectantly, dove under a bush, and then suddenly held up the little boy.

"Aw, I always get found first" Wakko pouted.

"Now... to find our enemies..."

She again looked over the landscape.

"Now!"

All of the sudden Yakko jumped out, and shot the girl in the back with a Nerf gun. Startled, she jumped, and then dramatically hit the floor.

"You got me!" She playfully laughed.

"I'm melting..."

Yakko grinned as he twirled the toy gun around.

"Perfect- Hey where's Dot? She was suppose to jump out with me." Yakko turned around to find his partner, but, he found nothing.

"I dunno. Maybe she's just hiding." Hollie and Wakko helped him searched.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free!" Hollie yelled, hoping she'd come out.

"Boo!" He yelled behind a tree, hoping Dot was there to scare, but he found nothing but empty space.

"Um, Yakko..."

"Yeah did you find her?"

"No, but I found this..." Yakko came over, and looked at the ground behind a bush.

A Nerf gun.

There were tracks trudging from the bush, to a forest, a deep, evergreen forest, where the tracks disappear into the shadows. Terrified, Yakko took a few steps towards the forest.

"Dot!" He yelled, but it was no good. Echoes just bounced off the trees.

"We have to go in there..." Hollie took a few steps forward, but was quickly stopped.

"Wait Hollie, we can't just go in there..." Yakko trembled.

"Why not?"

"Because." He fell to his knees.

"Whoever goes in there, never comes out."

**oOOo**

**A/N: I'm evil! Mwahaha! But if you know me like avatar2012 knows me, I suck at being evil. But I left you with a cliff hanger to actually make this story interesting! Anyways! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

The Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 5: The Rescue

**A/N: Okay, So, hi! Thanks for your guys support even though this was a random thing I came up with. I come up with twists and turns as I go along. **

**Steve: yay...**

**Me: Finally you came into this story... I thought you'd never come!**

**Steve: Me? I come in late... with style.**

**Me: Everybody, meet Steve, a totally made up character. Steve this is everyone.**

**Steve: Sup?**

**Me: Anyways, on with the story!**

**oOOo**

"Forget this. I have nothing to lose, I'm going in to rescue her, whether you guys are coming or not." She made her way towards the woods.

"No! Wait! We'll just see if the cops-"

"What are they going to do about it? It's gonna take days, weeks, months, or even years to figure it out! By then Dot will be dead! So yous coming or not?"

Yakko got up. She's right. They really have nothing to lose.

Entering the woods, they all but lost complete sunlight. Shadows cast upon the small trail that looked like something's been dragged. A deep fear ran down Yakko's spine as he tried everything to not look at the trail.

"Hey Wakko, got a flashlight or lantern or something? It's getting hard to see." Hollie stopped and turned to Wakko as he pulled out a lantern, and lit it.

" Thanks." She muttered, taking the lamp.

"Ooooo, jelly beans! Faboo!" Wakko began to eat jelly beans that went off the path.

"Wakko focus!" Suddenly something yellow caught her eye. Swiftly, she picked it up, and dusted the dirt off.

"It's her hair clip..." She clenched the hair clip as the sound of squeaking bats were heard over top them. It made Wakko tremble.

As they went on, they saw a dim light flickering in the distance, and the three stopped for a moment. The sounds of grunting and a strange melody reached their ears. They looked at each other, took a deep breath, and made their way through.

Coming upon an edge, they hid behind the bushes, to examine the scene before them. It was strangely dark, like it was night, but there was no stars nor moon. A bunch of Indians all surrounded a feathered throne, with colorful paint scattered on their bodies, with animal skins covering their loins. Feathers dressed their heads, and the people were chanting some deep tone language neither of them could understand, dancing and brandish their spears around. The throne was pure cedar wood, with designs of sky animals carved so carefully in it, and the one- whom they had been seeking- was sitting on the throne, lavished with bird feathers of every color, singing her little cute song.

Fired danced on their bodies, casting shadows on the ground. It seemed calm and peaceful, which, Yakko then muttered a grateful thanks that his baby sister wasn't hurt. Rather, instead of confirming they would kill her, they were praising her as if she was their leader.

"What are we going to do?" Wakko asked quietly, observing what was happening. "There's a million out there."

"Okay, I suspect about twenty, but even so, they outnumber us." Hollie went to squirm into a more comfortable position, but quickly lost her balance, brushing against the bush and making a loud commotion.

"Shh!" Yakko scolded her, but it was too late. Attention was caught by the natives and Dot.

"Who dares to interrupt my cute song? Come out!" She pointed to the push, where the men took their spears, and went over to the bush. The attacked the three, and threw them before Dot.

"Hey guys!" Dot jumped down, and went to greet them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just strolling along the deep and dark forest, minding our own business. Thought we do a little tango with your friends." Hollie sarcastically rolled her eyes, before shooting her arms up into the air. "What do you think we're doing!? Trying to save your tushi after we were petrified something terrible had happened to you! Then we came in here, risked our live, only to be attacked and dragged over here by half naked men! What is wrong with you!?"

"Hey! Don't talk to your leader like that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, they've made me their leader." Dot smiled.

"Well, let's get out of here before this place gets any worse." Yakko grabbed her arm.

"But-"

"Get off her, she stays with us."

A cloak covered figure pushed past the men, and was standing before them.

"This time of year, we have to sacrifice only the best to our ancestors, they have treated and given us well. We require a leader to direct and lead us, and only an outsider can do it." A gruff, old female voice spoke, not allowing her face to be ruined.

"Why?" Yakko asked, a bit cynically. Hollie saw a small grin on his face.

He was up to something.

"Burbank has smothered our skied, murdered our animals, and polluted our ground and water. The spirits are mad. We can't take one of our own, we have to take revenge on them." A cackle crept out.

"Now!"

The men enclosed on them, growling.

"Wakko, full force!" He pulled out a soda and chugged it.

His stomach rumbled, and then let out a big belch that reach the skies of Oklahoma, send the Indians flying thought the air, while using a mallet on the ones left over. They grabbed Dot and ran.

"Get them!" They heard a voice screech.

Dodging arrows and spears, they tumbled through the forest, which was hard to distinguish where they were going.

But it wasn't long before they could see sunlight, and they dashed for it. Soon they were stopped by the lady coming out of no where. She took off her hood, revealing an old wrinkled face, sharp teeth, and a tongue of that of a snake. Her eyes were deep and black and her hair was gray and dry as straw. The four screamed and scampered away, all but Dot. Instead, she appeared in the wicked woman's arms.

"Who does your hair? It's so dry!" The witch scratched her head.

"Dot come on!" She jumped down,and escaped, running to where the shadows of the trees to direct sunlight, where the rest were.

She jumped, but was caught by her ankle. The three grabbed her by her wrist.

"Come back here brat!"

Soon they were playing Tug of War. After about 5 seconds, the three jerked her, sending the woman flying into full sunlight, and she quickly let out a loud screeching yell, before melting away.

"Well... that was different..." Hollie bit her lip.

"Let's go home guys, sun's setting." Yakko brushed it off his mind.

But something still bothered him.

**oOOo**

After setting his two younger siblings to bed, he came back out where Hollie was finishing up her hot chocolate. Yakko sat across from her at the table.

"You're mattress is made up. Sorry you have to sleep on an air mattress"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled slightly.

He stared at his drink, and was a bit quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she spoke up, catching his attention.

"I..." He sighed. "Ya know how everybody has fears?"

"Yeah..."

"I have a very odd fear that eleven year old probably shouldn't have, yet, it looms upon me like a ghost."

"What's that?"

He bit his lip.

"I fear for them."

"Wakko and Dot?"

He nodded slowly.

"You're right Yakko, it's a bit much for just a child to handle. But you know what? You're doing a heck of a good job at it. They love you more than anything, I can see that. I know you're afraid, but crap will happen. Didn't expect today would happen, but you guys were a team. They support you, ya know?"

It made him feel a bit better.

"Yeah. I'm turning in, you?" He got down from his chair.

"Into what?" She grinned slyly as he rolled his eyes.

"Night."

**oOOo**

"Better say goodnight, my darling." A soft, deep voice came behind a mirror, showing the scene in it.

"Treasure it while you can." The dark shadow let out a small chuckle as it faded away.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Short short I know... I kinda wanna start up another multi chapter story, or a one-shot. Haven't decided.**

**Steve: Humph. Who's that person in the last scene?**

**Me: You'll have to see in two chapters! For now, g'night everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Flash of Nightmare

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 6: A Flash of Nightmare

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, these next few chapters are going to be intense (including this one). A lot of information is going to be given out. So I guess this is going to be a climax, and the start of the falling resolution. I put Steve somewhere else so he no longer interrupt the importaness that you should pay attention to! Cool? Cool.**

**Steve: -Yells from the other room- Importaness is not a word!**

**Me: It is in my world! -clears throat- anyways, shall we begin?**

**oO Flash Back Oo**

"_Girls just wanna have fun!" The melody sang through her ears as she was bobbing her little head back and forth, singing along with her mother, who was driving. She could only see her mother's silhouette, but could here her laugh and beautiful voice clearly._

"_Momma, I want to be just like you!" The little girl told her mother, with a small smile creeping up._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Why is that so?"_

"_'Cause you're so beautiful."_

_Her mother chuckled._

"_I bet you'll be- What the-" She heard her mother blast the horn, jerking the wheel to the left, going off the road. A flash happened right before them, before feeling a brute force._

_Both of them blacked out._

_oOOo_

"_I'm sorry... but Momma... went to Heaven, to be with Jesus."_

_She let out a small gasp, tears flowing down. She caught a woman, with fiery red hair, sly eyes, slim body, in a fire truck red dress. A slow, demonic grin shot straight at her._

_The fear had begun._

_oOOo_

"_You're nothing!" She slapped her across the face._

"_Do what I told you or you will never see daylight again!"_

"_No... Get Away from me!"_

"_Come here Hollie..."_

"_Get away! Get away!"_

"_Hollie..."_

"_No!"_

"_Hollie..."_

"Hollie!" Her eyes flung open, and she noticed she was standing in front of a door, sweating. She quickly turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The room was dark, and all she saw was three shadowy figures. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

"You okay?" She heard the eldest ask, in concern.

"Yeah..." She slowly nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed.

"No... not really."

"Look, I know it's hard... but that's the third time this week. Are-"

"Look, I'm tired, okay? It's just a bad dream..."

She went back to her mattress, pulling the covers over her head. The Warners had no choice but return to their triple bunk beds.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, we're here. We're not your enemies, ya know?" Yakko stared at the motionless bulge in the blanket, before turning around, and laying his head to rest.

**oOOo**

"Hi Scratchy!" The trio chimed in, popping up in the backseat of the car. Hollie, being human, had to climb all the way down the ladder, and get into the front seat.

"Where we goin'?" Yakko asked.

"Just for a ride." He said, driving out of the Lot. Hollie noticed he had music on, Disciple, to be exact.

"You like this kind of music?"

"No... it gives me such a headache- how do you listen to this stuff?"

She shrugged.

"Then why are you listening to it?"

"I want it to jog your memory. That reminds me, have you had any fresh memories since a few days ago?"

Hollie looked down, and thought about the nightmares she previously had.

"No..."

"But what about-"

A hand quickly went over Wakko's mouth by Yakko, when Hollie gave him a stern look.

"What about what?"

"Lunch! We forgot lunch..." Yakko gave a cheesy grin, hoping Dr. Scratchansniff would buy it.

"Don't you kids remember anything?" The psychiatrist pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru.

Hollie drew a quick breath of relief.

It was going to be a long day

**oOOo**

It was dark, and they were headed back to the city. It was just a day of driving. Some questions were ask, but she was very vague about it. He was a bit suspicious, but decided against bringing it up.

"So it sound like you know music pretty well, yeah?"

She nodded, but didn't say a thing.

By this time, they were in the city, driving to the stop light. It turned green, and the made their last turn. But at the same time, Hollie peered out the window, and headlights flashed quickly before her eyes.

"STOP!" She screamed, and Dr. Scratchansniff slammed on his breaks.

"What? What is it?"

"My mom... She's she's dead... and... it's all because of _her_."

The four was now intently staring at the trembling girl, still stopped in the middle of the street.

_Honk Honk._

"Move you idiot!" Dr. Scratchansniff sighed, and continued on, passing the water tower.

"Where you going Scratchy?" Dot asked.

"To my apartment."

**oOOo**

He gave her some hot chocolate, and sat down in front of her. The trio sat right by her.

"Why don't you kids go into the other room?"

"It's okay, they can stay." They heard a small voice squeak.

"Now, what's going on?"

It took her a minute, breathing deeply with a shaky breath.

"She was _there_. She was there when my mom died. She was there to take her life away. She was there to take my dad away. She there to take _me_ away."

"Who?"

"My step mother..." She hissed.

He stayed quiet.

"When I woke up from the car accident, she looked at me with a strange look. No sympathy. She fooled my dad in thinking she was innocent. But she wasn't. She abused me and tortured me. But when I told my dad, she said I was making it up. He _believed _ it. They got married when I was 9, and had my brother when I was ten. All the while, she sneered and told me I was a waste of space. Made me do all the crap like I was some Cinderella. She had no sympathy at all and had a heart cold as ice. She once told me she was glad my mother died and was going to get me next. She used to lock me in the cold moldy basement when my father went on business trips. She made up excuses and lies if she left marks on me. It was either "I fell." Or "I ran into something." He would punish me if I ever turned on her. It was hell. It was a living, breathing, earthly, hell." She spat, clenching the mug.

There was not a dry eye in the room.

"She went to California to, "see family" and then told my dad she was stuck there. That's the real reason we moved. But instead he told my brother and I it was because of job issues. But I heard him over the phone. He fell under her spell, and died in vain. All in vein." Her lips trembled.

"For the past three nights I have been having nightmares. All I see is her satanic face wrapped in perfect Barbie skin. She sneered my mother's name and trampled over her death. Honestly, now that I have the whole puzzle, I don't want to go back." She shuttered.

"Don't make me go back... Don't make me go back..." She whimpered.

"Hol, nobody's gonna make you go back. I won't allow it! Heck, stay with us!" Yakko sat next to her, patting her on the back.

"Yeah! We'll add another bunk!" Dot went over to her.

"I'll give you your own mallet if ya want." Wakko jumped in her lap.

Dr. Scratchansniff, on the other hand, could never make that promise.

All in all, he had no real power.

**oOOo**

She was afraid to go to sleep that night.

She was afraid of the nightmares.

She was afraid of the flashbacks.

She was afraid of her.

She didn't want to worry them, but, she just couldn't control her emotions. It was terrifying that she was in the state she dreaded most.

But at least in this world, her step mother couldn't get her.

Ever.

**oOOo**

"Have a good sleep last night?" Dot jumped into the booth next to her.

"Yeah..." She said quietly, staring at her food.

"Don't worry we'll-"

The phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" She heard a three voices from three different places yell, and the three trampled over each other, meeting in front of it, trying to reach the phone.

"Hello?" Yakko picked it up.

"Aw I never get it!" Wakko pouted.

"Sure! Be over in five." Yakko quickly hung up the phone, and turn to the three.

"Plotz wants us to come over to his office. Ready?" He gave a sly grin, shooting it towards Hollie, who wasn't it in the mood.

"Cheer up, Plotzy is fun to mess with." Before she could protest, he had already zoomed out the door, with his hand hold her wrist.

**oOOo**

"Okay, he loves this one. Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupt-"

"MOOOO!" Wakko's laugh rang through the halls. Heck, his laugh was funnier than the joke, which caused Hollie to giggle.

They got to his door, and knocked.

"Come in!" They heard him say, and they opened the door. Hollie was still laughing at the wackiness Wakko provided for her.

But her smile quickly dropped when she turned her head.

There, was Mr. Plotz looking straight towards them.

And so was her step mother.

**oOOo**

**A/N: How's that for intense? This story is a bit early since I will be busy this weekend. Although, I will not be updating "A Missing Life." until Saturday, Sunday, or Monday at the latest. Hope you guys like! Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Girl's Hope

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 7: The Little Girl's Hope

**A/N: This might be a lengthy one. Might even turn into two chapters. I'll see what I'm up for by the end of this.**

**Warning: Might be a bit dark. Some blood. Extreme abuse. Thought I'd warn you.**

**oOOo**

Hollie backed away a bit.

"Do you know her? She says she's your step mother. By records showing, she has a right to you. She's here to take you back home."

"No! How did she get here?" She panicked, as her step mother waltz through the room towards her.

"Come here sweetie, we'll go home and bake cookies..." She said sweetly. She got down to the Warner's height and smiled.

"Are these your friends?"

She tricked them, all except Dot, who wasn't prone to her seductive figure and personality.

She was suspicious.

"Hellooooooo Nurse!" They jumped up in her arms, and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed both their heads and set them down.

"We must be going now. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She grabbed her wrist, but Hollie jerked back.

"Get away from me you... you... freak!" Hollie backed up.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Stop that nice and kind crap you seductive witch! You fooled my father and treated me like crap! I won't go with you! You're not in control of me anymore!"

Suddenly, her kind eyes turned black and slim.

"You little brat!"

"Hollie! Watch out!" Dot dove to grab the woman's arm, that was pulling out a silver knife from the boot she was wearing. The woman turned around and smacked Dot back.

Dot landed in front of her brothers, holding her cheek and sniffling.

A little bit of blood stained her white glove.

"Stop it!" Hollie screamed, but was cut short by the choke hold she was in, and a knife to her throat.

"Nobody make a move or your friend gets it." She hissed, making her way to a tall mirror that was on the other side of the room.

"Say goodbye, you'll never see them again." She cackled, and there was a purple lining around her as she and Hollie disappeared in the mirror.

"Hollie!" Wakko cried, running to the mirror, banging on it, trying to get inside.

"Wakko stop! She dangerous! You saw what she did to your sister!" Yakko reprimanded him, trying to staunch the blood. It wasn't serious, but it left the three in shock.

"But we have to save her... or she'll-"

"Don't say it Wakko, just don't-"

"Why! We told her! We told her we'd keep her safe! It's our job!"

"It's our job to keep each other safe! That's our priority Wakko!"

"But she's a part of us now! You said it!" Wakko was in tears by now.

"Did you see your sister Wak? She has _blood _running down her cheek, don't you care?"

Wakko had about enough.

He looked at his brother, and then he was gone.

**oOOo**

She shattered the glass as soon as she got to the other side.

"Listen you little brat. You should've died a long time ago. You should've died in that plane crash. But now, you're definitely going to die. But you're not going to be as lucky as your mother. No, you're going to suffer, slowly, and die like a little pest at my merciless hands." She had her against the wall in a choke hold by now.

"You- you killed her didn't you?"

She slyly tightened her grip.

"My body guard was right on target too. The only thing he didn't do was take you out. Didn't finish the job. But don't worry, I took care of him." She grinned.

"W-why d-did you kill my family?" She had a strange feeling there was more behind this.

"That crash? It was only suppose to kill everyone but them. They were suppose to get on the next flight but two seats open just in time. You killed _my _family and now you'll pay." She punched her in the jaw, and she flew across the floor. Blood started to seep out of her mouth.

"You will suffer just like I did. You're mother had no right taking him away. Now, that she's gone, I get to torture her precious little gift. But don't worry, she'll get you back, in hell." She came over and pressed her heel to her temple.

"Nighty night, Cinder-enda"

**oOOo**

Wakko opened the double doors.

"Anything yet?"

It had only been two weeks, but the wait was killing him. He had no one else to turn to, but the smartest people- er, creatures he could ever think to go to:

Pinky and the Brain.

Well, the Brain at least.

"This is really disturbing. I don't understand these numbers... yet- I don't see this as being absolutely impossible but still. Something supernatural had have to happen for Hollie to get into this world. I guess the plane was going so fast that it split time continuum and switched dimensions. But if what you're telling me is true, then how did that woman switch dimension with just a-" He stopped, looked up from his papers, and looked at Wakko.

"You're- you're a toon..."

"I think so..." Wakko scratched his head.

"Well- only toons have special unexplainable powers-"

"Cartoon logic?"

He rolled his eyes. It was like working with Pinky. Luckily, he was sleeping.

"Well if she was just human, there is no way she could do that. She then must be-"

"A toon?" Wakko whipped around to see his little sibling standing at the doors.

"Yeah..."

"D-Dot I was ju-"

"Look Wakko, after she ruined my cute face I want to rip her face off! That wasn't any old knife, that knife had a trace of a sort of damaging chemical that would leave this scar forever!" She pointed to the red slash on her cheek.

"I DON'T LOOK CUTE WITH A SCAR!" She screamed, causing Wakko to step back. "Only toons possess that knife. Now I want her gone..." She growled. Wakko kept his distance.

"We need to try and switch worlds, and I believe that only you Warners can get through. Where's Yakko?"

The two looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"He kinda..."

"Doesn't know..."

The two looked guilty in front of the now angered mouse.

"What! Do you have any idea what he would do to me-"

"Please Brain, please understand! He's worried! He doesn't want us to get hurt! We just need to finish her off and save Hollie."

"Yeah! God only knows what she's doing to her! She might die! Please keep this a secret! Please?"

He fell under the fear in his eyes, and gave in.

"Fine, but I had nothing to do with this. Understand?"

They both nodded.

"But if you want to get her back, you two will have to cooperate and listen closely."

They both nodded, and listened closely to what he had to say.

This was their only chance.

**oOOo**

A couple weeks went by, until they got their tests back.

Hiding it from Yakko was hardly easy.

They had to come with an excuse every time they went.

Dot may have been the hardest, because, Brain had to get a sample from the cut, which caused it to reopen. When questioned, she quickly had to tell him that she was just "talking" too much.

Luckily, they got away with it.

Now, they stood in front of a tall mirror. The same mirror, in fact, that Hollie stood in front of.

_Now when you get in front of the mirror, join hands. Concentrate on your goal. Concentrate on that girl. This may help you get across. But I warn you, it may be difficult to get pass. You have to focus._

The two joined hands, and pressed their palms to the glass. Focusing, they kept Hollie in mind. After a few minutes, a bright purple line started to appear, and their hands started to sink into the mirror. All of the sudden, they were spit out. Their hands bounced back and they fell on the floor.

"Wakko!"

"I'm sorry!" He pulled his ears.

"I can't focus long enough..." He sighed, looking down.

"Peep down, he'll hear you."

"I think it's a bit too late for that."

They whipped around frantically and saw their older brother looking very slyly, and very strangely at them.

"Yakko! We were just-"

"Save your breath. I know all about how you had Brain to help you."

"H-How."

"Well, you have to know these things when you're a king ya know." He said, with a small grin at one of his favorite lines from Monty Pythons.

They knew they were defeated.

"You've caught us. What're ya going to do with us? Take us away? Smash the mirror?"

"No" He replied, grabbing their hands.

"I'm going to join you."

**oOOo**

She laid on the floor, slowly breathing. The sun beat in the room like a drum, only taunting the horrid conditions she was in. A foul aroma of feces loomed in the air, and she was forced to breathe it in. Marks, scorches, cuts, and bruises covered her once silky smooth skin, head to toe. Her eyes fell to a glassy glare, just staring at the torn wall paper before her. Her clothes were tattered, shredded really, and blood stained. Her ribs were visible like a starved abandoned dog. She was chained up by the bed that was bolted to the ground. If she made one wrong move, electrons would shoot through her body. Her hair was as dry as straw, so if anything was to happen she...

No, it couldn't possibly get worse.

Death, really, sounded sweet to her. It sounded like a sweet remedy to cure her of the earthly cure put upon her:

Living.

It hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. It hurt to live.

"Just... take... me... now... God." She whispered.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to be relieved. She wanted to see her brother again. She wanted to see her father again.

Se wanted to see her mother again.

She wanted to be happy.

Now, it seems, there was no hope. She couldn't see relief, all she saw was pain, suffering, and hatred.

Darkness.

Then, she saw a light.

"Jesus?" She whispered.

But it wasn't.

It was actually in the room. There was a small beam of light, and a noise. She shifted her head as much as her body would allow, and saw the light was coming from a broken glass on the floor. The same glass, actually, as the one her step mother shattered.

Just like her heart.

She saw a shadow, and then... an ear? She saw a head pop out, and then half of his body. Yakko popped out of the little piece of class.

And so did the little girl's hope.

Next she saw the next pair of ears, and a flower bow, and pretty soon Dot was out.

Out popped one ear, and a little piece of red. His head popped up. With some struggle, he managed to get half his body through. Yakko and Dot went over, struggling to pull him through, and fell back as soon as he entered.

"Let's _not _do that again." Dot rolled her eyes.

"What's that smell?" They suddenly saw a body laying on the floor, and prayed it wasn't too late.

"Hollie!" They exclaimed, and ran over to her. They trembled at the sight of what was left of their previously cheery friend.

"Is she...?"

"No, she's still breathing. We have to get her outta those chains."

"N-No!" They heard a small, but powerful voice come from the victim.

Yakko eyed the chains and saw a small spark come from them.

That was a close one.

"Give me the rubber Wak." Wakko took out his gaggy bag, and opened it up. He took a long piece of rubber out, and gave it to Yakko. Yakko carefully took her hand, and wrapped it in Yakko.

"Give me that knife Brain gave us."

Wakko handed him a knife.

"Gloves?"

He handed him some rubber gloves.

Yakko carefully took the knife, and pressed it against the chains. Green ooze spilled from the knife, and was corroding the chain. It sizzled, causing sparks to fly, hitting Hollie and Yakko at the same time.

But he kept going.

Until he heard a distant door slam.

His eyes bulged out, as he tried to go faster, but it wouldn't go.

"Warners, prepare yourself." He whispered.

"Hollie tell us where the closest mirror is?" She slowly moved her finger, pointing to a door across the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" They turned their attention to the woman, who, had a knife in her hand.

Only, a different knife.

A knife that could kill toons.

Yakko only got halfway through her chain.

"Warner Mission: Special friend" He grinned. Wakko and Dot, who had already been prepared, went at her.

"Who does your hair? Red was soooooooo last year."

The woman looked at her, a bit confused.

"No wonder you have no soul." She grinned.

The woman went after her, but when she moved, Dot was gone.

"Over here!" She whirled around and saw the small Warner behind her. She went for her again, but failed, only finding her on top of her, covering her eyes.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" She yelled, swinging her knife around.

"Be careful Dot." Yakko mumbled, watching her from the corner of his eye.

He was now 3/4ths through

_Almost there..._

"Take that!" Wakko slammed his mallet on her foot, causing her to drop her knife.

He finally broke through.

Yakko reached for the the knife, but a foot crushing his wrist stopped him.

She had thrown Dot off of her and now was picking up the knife.

_I have no choice_

"Take cover!" Yakko yelled.

"But-"

"Do it and take Hollie under! Now!"

Dot and Wakko dove across the room, grabbing the bag, swallowing themselves and Hollie up in the sack. Yakko, as this was taking place, threw a small test tube, filled with purple liquid, in the air, hitting a small ceiling fan.

The liquid flew everywhere.

"What the-AHHHHHH!" An ear piercing screech filled the air, as must of it spilled on her. She began to dissolve, and, because of the quantity, she began to dissolve rather quickly, but not quick enough.

"Guys, now!" The two Warners came from the bag, along with dragging the light weighted Hollie out, but stopped at the scene before them.

Their brother was also dissolving.

Slowly, but not slow enough.

"Wakko, take Hollie and meet me at the mirror."

"But-"

"Now!"

He sadly obeyed his sister, and ran across the hall with his friend in his arms..

It was like holding a skeleton.

Dot grabbed Yakko, whose feet and legs up to his knees were already gone. She had to get him to the mirror, or he'd be gone forever.

She tried, but something was holding her back.

The weight.

And it wasn't just her brothers.

She saw a half body clinging on to Yakko's hand, and was holding her back. She made it to the bathroom, but now, Yakko was up to his waist, while the woman was up to her torso.

"You'll die with me..." She sneered.

"Go Wakko!"

The two pressed their hands to the mirror, and Dot struggle to get Yakko's hand up there.

"J-Just leave me..." He sighed, looking down.

"Never Yakko, I'll never leave you. You're my sib. There's more to life than just living Yakko." She whispered.

"You'll never escape!" They heard a screech.

She tried harder.

There was a light.

"You'll... never... have... us... For we... are the... children... of... God. The Lord is my shepherd... Hollie pressed her hand to the mirror. Even though she wasn't a toon, somehow was going and adding to the light.

"All for one, and one for all..." The four chimed in.

"Times four!"

The rest of what was left of her dropped as a light flashed before the room.

She turned to dust.

**oOOo**

**A/N: One more chapter! Everything will wrap up and loose ends will tie up next chapter. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Fixed

Animaniacs Minis

Presents

"The Girl"

Chapter 8: Fixed

**A/N: Hello people! How's it going? So let's see... The Girl's memories are pretty much back... Evil Stepmother gone for good, but I may reveal a hidden secret that many of you may not like in this chapter... check... Oh yeah, Yakko! Yakko has half a body... check! **

**Steve: Meanie!**

**Me: Hey, at least he's not gone... He's just half the man he used to be HAHAHAHA. Okay, I'm done with the jokes.**

**Steve: You're so punny. You're going to use that, aren't you?**

**Me: Yep. On with the story!**

**oOOo**

Again, she heard beeping, and felt wires connected to her. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked around the room.

She was back in the hospital.

The cartoon hospital.

"Do you remember us?" Dot and Wakko was standing beside her bed, looking at her.

It took her a minute to realize what happened.

"Yeah... Where's Yakko?"

They both looked down, stepping aside, to reveal their brother, who was laying in the bed, sleeping.

He had half a body, and there was nothing from the waist down.

"Oh Yakko, I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"He hasn't woken up since we re-entered our world..." Dot said quietly spoke.

Hollie shed a tear. It was her fault. She got caught. She allowed them to come in her world. Why didn't they just let her rot? He wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"It's my fault. You guys should've stayed here." Her voice was shaky. She was still a bit bony and weak.

And so was her heart.

"What happened, again? I can't remember everything that happened- Why is Yakko like this?"

"We rescued you, Yakko used a special knife the Brain came up with to get you out. He knew we needed to destroy that woman, so he gave us a special chemical- the one that erases toons from existence, and can't be brought back unless-" Dot suddenly went wide eyed.

"They are drawn up! I'll be right back!" Dot zoomed out of the room.

"Where is she going?"

Wakko shrugged.

**oOOo**

"Hollie, I want you to meet Steven Spielburg." Her mouth dropped as a guy with an E.T cap came in, holding some paint buckets.

Her mouth dropped.

"St-Steven Spielburg? _The_ Steven Spielburg?"

"Dot told me what happened. I couldn't leave one of my toons half-able can I?" He grinned a little, and removed the blankets from him.

"I may be a bit rusty, it's been forever, and I was only the Executive Producer. But I was the only one who could come on such short notice..." He took a pencil from behind his ear, and stated drawing lines from Yakko's waist down. They watched as he finished, and opened the paint cans. He then proceeded to paint his slacks, his belt, his feet, and tail. He closed them up, and shook Yakko a bit.

"Hey Yak, there's a hot nurse outside who wants your number." He smirked.

Yakko shot right up, and was out the door in 2 seconds.

"Helllooooo- Hey, there's no hot nurse out here."

"All fixed." He adjusted his hat.

Yakko came back in, pouting.

"You're a bit taller than normal." Wakko commented.

"Eh, close enough. You must be this Hollie I've heard about. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Hollie smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But I think there's something you need to know. Your step mother, I know her."

"You do, how?"

"Did she look familiar in toon form?"

"Um... I don't know..."

"Probably because you saw her face. Have you ever heard of the Power Puff Girls?"

"Yeah."

"You know Mrs. Bellum then?"

"... yes."

"During the show, she would disappear for some time and come back. The producers caught her doing so, and told her she had to stay. That's where she must've been going, to your world. That's who your step mother was, Sarah Bellum."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Holy cow..." She whispered. "How'd you know?"

"Well, after getting a description, I did my research and connected the pieces. But don't worry, you're safe now. I contacted the creator of Power Puff Girls, and told him about it."

"Thank you." She said.

He noded. "Well I have to go. See you later, call me if there's anything else. Bye." He gathered up his stuff and left.

"Doctor said you need to be in here for a month, to get you back to healthy weight and such like that." Dot told Hollie.

"Great. Horrible hospital food... on a diet." She rolled her eyed.

"Don't worry, we'll bring some food for you." Yakko sat next to her.

"Yakko, if I wanted to be poisoned, I'd just eat the hospital food." She smirked.

"Darn." He snapped his fingers.

"Thanks guys. I would've been dead if you guys didn't come back."

"We told you you could stay with us. You're part of us now." Dot told her. "Couldn't leave ya if we wanted to."

Hollie smiled a bit.

"Thanks guys."

She finally felt at home.

**oOOo**

A month later, she was finally released, and allowed to go back to the tower. The two younger siblings were in bed, Yakko and Hollie were still up.

"You barely knew me for a month, yet, you came anyway? And then you risked your life to save us? Why?" Hollie was still confused over the actions.

"I told you, my biggest fear is losing my siblings, and that's exactly what was going to happen if I didn't do what I did. They were going to try and save you anyway, had to watch out for them." He smirked.

"Interesting." She replied.

"I used to have a crush on Ms. Bellum too." He chuckled.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I used to have a cartoon crush."

"Who?"

"Numbuh One from the Kids Next Door."

"Ew, why?"

"I always fell for the leaders, I guess."

He grinned.

"Oh is that so?"

"And no Yakko, this cartoon is different."

"Then who's you're favorite, out of the whole show?"

"Wakko."

"What!? Why?"

"He's sweet... and such a weirdo. Anyway, you're such a perv." She laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Whatever Yak. I'm headed to bed. You coming?"

"G'night everybody!"

"That's NOT what I meant..." She shook her head.

"Night."

"Night."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Finished! Sadly, I'm wrapping up this story, and ending it here.**

**Steve: It's true everybody, she really did have a crush on Numbuh One.**

**Me: They didn't need to know that! -sighs- Whatever. I thank you guys so much for the reviews and following my story. I had fun. Although, I will one day break my record and write a story that will get over 10 chapters. I just need a really good idea. Anyway, Review overall?**


End file.
